Truth or Dare?
by Mrs. Potter Chance
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Harry decide to play a little game. But Harry brings someone a bit unexpected. Terrible summary but please check out my story, will you?


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic rated M and my first Ginny/Hermione pairing. I really hope you like it. And if you aren't allowed to read this then please don't. I'm not forcing anyone to read it, you're here because you chose. And, by the way, my native language IS NOT English. So, if there are any mystakes, please don't be too harsh on me. Thank you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But it would be pretty cool if I did, right?**

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday night. Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room, getting everything ready when the others started to join her.

-Hermione.

-Geez Harry, you startled me! –Hermione said turning around and looking at her best-friend.

Then, she saw someone else. He had blonde platinum hair, was a bit taller than Harry and herself and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, the most casual clothes she had ever seen him wear.

-Yeah, sorry about that. Look, I brought Draco. Is it ok? We're all friends now, right?

-Yeah, that's fine by me. I just don't know about Ron… You know he had some trouble getting over this "we're all good friends now" thing.

-Granger –Draco started –I don't mean to cause any trouble. But right now, I don't really have any friends and Harry offered to bring me to your "game night". But if someone's not cool with that, I'll just go.

-Nonsense. If Harry thought you could come, who am I to say no, right? Just sit quietly and wait for the others. And when they arrive, please Malfoy, please, don't make a scene.

-Of course, Granger.

Draco did as he was told and sat in a corner. Harry sat next to him and Hermione next to her best-friend.

The others didn't take much to arrive. First came Ginny, who sat next to Hermione. Then Luna, who chose to sit next to Draco. And finally, Ron.

-What the bloody hell is he doing here?! –Ron screamed pointing at Draco.

-Of course… -Hermione said, letting out a moan. –Look, Ron, Harry brought him and we're all ok with that, get it? And, since we're four against one, you either go or you stay. –Hermione said calmly yet firmly.

-But-

-But nothing. He's not going anywhere. Now… Are you?

Ron thought for a while but finally decided it was best for him to stay. He could still try to have a nice evening among his friends, right?

-No. Forget I ever said something. I'm sorry, Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was indeed surprised. Granger, of all of the people in the world, had stood up for him. Now that was a surprise, he thought.

-Er, that's fine, I guess.

-Great –Ginny said. –Now, let's play.

-What exactly _are_ we playing? –Malfoy asked.

-Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. Sorry about that… We're playing _**Truth or Dare**_. –Harry explained.

-Oh, cool.

-Alright, who's the first one to spin the bottle? –Luna asked.

Before answering, Hermione looked around the room. She noticed her friends (and Draco) and realized they were all wearing casual, simple clothes. Girls: skinny jeans, t-shirt, sneakers. Guys: jeans, t-shirt or sweatshirts, sneakers.

-I guess Ron could start. –Draco said.

-Er, thanks.

-That's fine by me. –Hermione said. –But before we begin, I have to explain you something. See that box? –Hermione pointed at a box that was on the carpet. –Well, that box tells us if you're telling the truth or not. See, for example. Harry, is your surname Potter?

-Yes. –Harry answered.

They heard something like a "pling".

-That sound lets us know that he's telling the truth. Now, Luna, are you brunette? Say yes so we can hear the "wrong answer" sound.

-Yes.

_Someone's being naughty,_ they heard the box say.

-Yeah, I jinxed it so it would say something like that.

They all looked quite amused.

Ron was sitting between Luna and Ginny. Next to Ginny there was Hermione and then Harry. Draco was between Harry and Luna. The way they were sitting reminded some kind of circle, a bit imperfect, though.

Ron span the bottle and it pointed directly at Luna.

-So, Luna, truth or dare?

-Truth.

-Good. So, is it true that you've shagged with Neville?

-Yes.

"Pling"

-Eww, that's not a good picture to be stuck in my head! –Harry said. They all laughed and Luna span the bottle.

-Hermione, truth or dare?

-Truth.

-Great! Now, let me think… Is it true that you find Harry attractive?

Hermione looked at Harry. There was an awkward moment, since they had been best-friends for so long. She liked his eyes. And his hair. But she didn't quite know if she found him attractive.

-Er, honestly, I don't know.

"Pling"

-Oh, that's your truthful answer. Curious…

-Alright, my turn!

-Wait, wait! I feel like drinking something… -Ginny said.

-I have beer. –They heard Malfoy say.

All they heard across the room was exclamations. Beer would do, Hermione thought.

Draco handed everyone two beers.

-Alright, now that we have beer, let's play 'cause it's my turn.

Hermione span the bottle.

-Ginny! My dear, darling Ginny! Truth or dare?

-Dare.

-Alright. I dare you to kiss Draco. With tongue.

-Oh seriously?! Come on, Hermione.

-Hey, I'm not that bad. But thanks a lot for the compliment… -Draco said.

-Sorry. Alright, come here.

Draco leaned over Ginny and soon enough they were kissing. Ginny parted her leaps so that she could feel Draco's tongue. About two seconds later, they parted.

-See, was that so difficult? Drink a little more, it would do you some good.

-Fine. My turn!

Ginny drank some more beer and span the bottle.

-Harry! Truth or dare?

-Dare.

-Ha! Good, good. I dare you to make out with Hermione, right here, right now.

-But-

-No buts! Do it, you were dared!

-Alright.

Harry drank a little more (just like Hermione) and walked over to her.

-So... –They both whispered.

-Let's just get it done.

Harry leaned in and kissed her. Their lips parted and their tongues met. Hermione turned her head so Harry could go deeper and they stayed like this for some time.

-Alright, that's enough.

-Oh, thank God! –They said in unison.

-Seriously?! You've been best-friends for so long and you never thought of each other that way? –Luna asked.

They looked at each other.

-No.

"Pling"

-And I'm supposed to be the strange one…

-Alright, it's me.

Harry span the bottle.

-Hermione.

-Again?!

-Sorry. Truth or dare?

-Truth.

-Is it true that you like both guys and girls?

-No.

"Pling"

-Great.

Hermione span the bottle.

-Draco. Truth or dare?

-Er… -Draco drank some more beer. –Dare!

-Ahah. Oh, Malfoy, you shouldn't have picked it. I dare you to kiss Ron.

-Granger, you sick bastard!

-Ahahah, it was your call.

-No, no way! –Ron yelled.

-Sorry, Draco was dared. But to be nice, it's just a little kiss. No tongue involved.

-Ugh, I'm disgusted. Fine. Let's just do it, Weasley.

-No, no way! I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last person on Ear-

Draco kissed him before Ron could finish his sentence. Simple and quick.

-That's the end of it! My turn.

Ron had a confused look on his face. Had Draco Malfoy just kissed him?

-Oh, Ron, please, take that girly look of your face. It was just lip contact, calm down. It's not like you two will fall in love and have little "Draco Weasley's". –Ginny told her brother.

They all laughed and continued to play the game.

-Ginny. Truth or dare? –Draco asked when the bottle finally stopped spinning and pointed at Ginny.

-Er, truth, I guess.

-Hum, alright. Is it true that you've thought about kissing Granger?

-No.

_Ginevra Weasley, tell your good friends the truth!_, the box said, in a voice that sounded a lot like Molly's.

The Gryffindor common room was filled with laughter and after a while, Draco finally said:

-So, I guess that means yes. Yes, you've though about kissing Granger.

"Pling"

-I'm going to kill that stupid box! –Ginny screamed.

Once again, everyone was laughing.

-Anyway, it's my turn. Give me that bottle Malfoy!

-Oh yes, I wouldn't want you to fight me for it, right? I mean, we might end up kissing… I know I don't look a lot like Granger, but I think I can satisfy you!

-Asshole!

-Fine, here's the bottle.

When everybody finally stopped laughing, Ginny span the bottle.

-Luna. Truth or dare?

-Wait, wait! I'm out of beer! –Hermione suddenly said.

-Yeah, me too. –Harry stated, looking at the bottom of both his bottles.

-Don't worry, I have more. Just take whatever you want. Wait just a moment.

Draco casted the Wingardium Leviosa charm and another two six packs came flying to the center of the circle.

-Now that we've refilled, Luna, truth or dare?

-Truth! –Luna said. Her face wasn't as pale as usual and she looked far too happy to still be sober.

-I guess you have a low alcohol tolerance.

-Truth! –she yelled.

"Pling"

-My turn!

-Oh, come on, that doesn't count as a question.

-Yeah, it does… My turn.

-I can't believe I wasted my question on that!

-Sorry… Ron!

-Yes?

-Truth or dare?

-Truth.

-Is it true that you've shagged with Pansy Parkinson? –Luna's words were a little blurred so Ron took some time to try to figure out what she meant.

-Er, yeah.

"Pling"

-You've shagged with Pansy, Weasley?! I can't believe it…- Draco said with a shocked look on his face.

-Anywho, it's my turn.

Ron span the bottle.

-Harry! Mate! Truth or dare?

-Dare.

-I dare you to grab Malfoy's junk!

-WTF?

-Oh, yeah…

-For Merlin's beard!

Without even looking at him, Harry grabbed Draco's junk and let it go instantly.

-Happy now?

-Quite amused, to be honest.

-Geez… Ginny! Truth or dare?

-Dare.

-Oh, afraid of something?

-Ah, funny, _Potter_.

-Alright. I dare you to kiss Hermione. With tongue! I guess your wish will come true, right Ginny?

-Fuck off, Harry!

-Alright, seriously! What is up with you and kissing me today?! I don't want half the world to kiss me! –Hermione yelled.

-Ahahahah, revenge! –Draco yelled.

Apparently, Luna wasn't the only one that was "happy" tonight.

-I don't want to kiss her! She's my friend!

-And?... She's my best-friend too and you made us make out. You're damn lucky I only made you two kiss!

-But… Come on, Harry. We're both girls! It will be wei-

Hermione kissed Ginny so hard that she fell back and Hermione landed on top of her. They heard their friends cheer.

Ginny's lips parted when she fell and Hermione took that chance to let her tongue wander around Ginny's mouth. A few seconds passed and they broke off the kiss.

-Happy, Harry? –Hermione asked while getting up on her feet.

-Oh, a lot, actually.

At first, Ginny looked surprised and confused. But then, she decided it was best if she just acted natural, like it meant absolutely nothing that her best-friend had just kissed her.

-It's your turn to spin the bottle, Ginny. –Draco said.

-Oh, yes.

-Luna! –Ginny yelled when the bottle stopped spinning. –Truth or dare?

-Dare!

-I dare you to give Malfoy a handjob.

-What?! –Malfoy asked, panic spread all over his face. –Uh, no, no way. There's got to be a limit, right Granger?

-Yes. The limit is that there are no limits.

-So, I guess you're going to have to do it, Luna.

Luna's face suddenly blushed. It was almost as red as Ginny's hair.

-Hum, for how long? I don't want him to cum in my hand.

-Oh, just two minutes. But I think that will be enough to satisfy Draco. I hear he doesn't last long.

-Oh, cute. Very funny, _Ginevra_. –Draco said.

-Come on, Malfoy. Just drop your pants and it will be over soon.

Still kind of insecure about what he was about to do, Draco Malfoy dropped his pants. Then, his dark blue boxers.

-Oh, that's a big one! –Ginny exclaimed.

The guys looked away but the girls stared at it. Luna moved closer to him and wrapped her hand around his "material".

Soon enough, two minutes had passed. Draco pulled his boxers and pants up again.

-Oh, thank God you didn't cum.

-Yeah, don't worry about that. –Draco said with a smirk.

-Alright, murn ty! I mean, my turn. It's worse than I thought. Ron! Truth or dare?

-Dare.

-Great. I dare you to kiss your sister. No tongue.

-Oh, come on! That's got to be the limit!

-Yeah! Come on, I don't want to kiss those fish lips.

-Sorry, Ginny, there's no limit. –Luna said. Ginny might have been drunk, but she could swear that she had just seen one of Malfoy's smirks in Luna's face.

-Let's just…

-Yeah. Ugh…

Ron leaned in.

-Don't tough me! –Ginny yelled.

The others were delighted with the scene. Especially Draco and Luna.

-Alright, that's it! It's my turn. Hermione, truth or dare?

-Truth. There have been too many dares…

-Is it true that you liked to kiss Ginny?

Hermione looked around. The air seemed to have gone thicker. Alcohol effects, for sure, she thought. _For Merlin's beard, what am I going to answer?_

-Hum, yes, sort of.

_Miss Granger, you naughty little girl!_

-Fine. Yes, I liked a lot!

"Pling"

-Uh… -They all said. (except for Ginny, of course)

-Alright, stop it! Assholes!

Once again, the room was filled with laughter.

-Harry! Truth or dare, my friend?

-Truth. Only God knows what you would make me do if I chose dare.

-Nothing good, that's for sure. Is it true that you that you've kissed Draco?

-No.

_Mr. Potter! It never even crossed my mind that the Chosen One would lie to his best-friend!_

-Oh, that's good to know! –Hermione said, a little smile dancing on her lips.

-Ok! Once.

_Mr. Potter!_

-Seriously, Harry? A double lie?

-For Merlin's beard! Yes, we've kissed! Three times!

-See, Harry? Was that so hard? –Ginny asked.

-Shut up!

-BEER! –Ron yelled out of the blue. –I'm out of beer!

-I'm in no shape to perform a spell. Too drunk! Besides, I really need to go to the toilet, so… I better not stand up. –Draco told him.

-Me too! The drunk part. –Ron said.

-I can't get up or else I'll pee. –Luna informed.

-I won't risk getting up. I'll pass out, for sure. –Harry told his friends.

-I'd go get it, but I don't know how to get into the Slytheryn common room without being one. –Hermione said.

-I'll come with you, I know how. –Ginny told her.

-Seriously?!

-Yeah! Fred and George told me.

-Wait, why didn't they tell me? –Ron asked.

-I guess they like me better.

-Come on, let's go. –Ginny said and grabbed Hermione's arm.

-We'll be right back. –Hermione said while being dragged out of the room.

-Geez, Ginny, you can let go of my arm! –Hermione said when they were all alone in the corridors.

-Oh, yeah. Sorry.

They walked for some time in silence. Then, without really thinking about it, Ginny asked:

-So, you liked our kiss?

-Oh, we're talking about that?

-Come on, Hermione… -Ginny said, while turning to face her friend.

-Yes, sort of.

-That's not what you said back in the common room.

-Look, yeah, I liked it. But that doesn't mean anything. We're pretty drunk, maybe that's why.

-Yeah, maybe.

Another silence.

-But are you into girls? –Ginny asked.

-What?! No, of course not!

-Geez, calm down. It's not a disease, you know?

-Wait… Are you? I mean, into girls?

-Yeah. I think so, at least.

-Oh… Is that why you've thought about kissing me?

-Not just that. I mean, you're stunning!

Hermione looked embarrassed.

-I don't want to embarrass you or anything; I'm just saying what I think.

-Thanks.

-Any time. Are you mad?

-About what?

-Me. Wanting to kiss you.

-Oh, Ginny, of course not. I'm sort of flattered.

-So, we're here. It's pretty simple actually. You just have to knock on that wall 7 times and say your best quality.

-Hum, ok. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, cleverness.

Nothing happened.

-That's not it. –Ginny said. –Knock again. I'll tell you the word.

-Ok. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven -

-Caring for her friends more than anything.

Suddenly, the wall turned into a door.

-What? How? When-

-You're my friend Hermione. I know you.

-Right…

Ginny opened the door and went inside. The Slytheryn common room was very dark. Too dark, for a Gryffindor's taste.

They grabbed the beer that was on the couch, like Draco had told them and headed out.

The walk back to the Gryffindor's common room was silent, each girl left with her thoughts.

Just outside the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione stopped Ginny from going inside.

-I need to ask you something.

-Go for it.

-Good. So, you say you wanted to kiss me and I assume that you've been feeling that way for quite some time.

-Yes.

-Alright. Then, why didn't I feel that when I kissed you?

-Because I didn't show it.

-And why would you do that? You had a chance to show me that. Yet, you didn't.

-I was too surprised to even think of considering of eventually showing you. I don't know if you remember, but you just came on to me.

-Yeah, I do. –Hermione said, smiling.

-Yeah. So, I didn't have the chance.

-You have it now.

-What do you mean?

-Here's your chance. Show me you want it.

Ginny didn't even have to think twice about it. She just pressed her lips against the brunette's. One hand behind her neck fondling the back of her head and the other one on her hip. Hermione's lips parted and Ginny's tongue started exploring the other one's mouth. When their tongues touched, Ginny felt a chill all the way up her spine. Finally, when none of them had any air left, they broke the kiss.

-That was quite a demonstration!

At first Ginny smiled. Then she started laughing. And then, against all odds, they were both laughing. Of what, they didn't know.

-I think we should go inside. –Ginny said when they finally stopped laughing.

-Yeah, they must be waiting for us.

When they entered the common room they found their friends asleep.

-Maybe we should go to sleep, too. –Hermione said while watching her friends.

-Yeah. But, where does this leave us?

-I don't know. But right now, I know we're drunk and I know that it's late.

-And I know that I'm kind of sleepy.

-Yeah, that too.

Both of them laid on the ground next to each other.

-Hermione… -Ginny called.

-Yeah?

-Are you into girls?

-You've asked me that.

-I know. Just answer it.

-No, I'm not, sorry.

_Mrs. Granger, do not lie to your friend, _they heard the box saying.

Hermione felt instantly ashamed.

-I guess that means you are. –Ginny said.

-Maybe.

"Pling"

-See? "Maybe" is my answer. Because I'm not sure.

-Then why didn't you just say that?

-Because… I don't know why! I just… I'm not into girls. I'm into _you_. Or so I think…

-But that's good, right? I mean, we're friends, we can work it out.

-No, it's not good. It would be good if I was sure. I'm not, Ginny.

-Then, let me show you the advantages of being into me.

Ginny moved closer to Hermione and started playing with her thumb on the back of Hermione's hand.

-Close your eyes. –Ginny demanded in a soft caring voice.

Hermione did as she was told and felt Ginny's fingers go all the way up her arm. Then, she felt Ginny's thumb on her neck, fondling it.

Ginny moved even closer and started to leave small kisses on Hermione's neck. Then, she kissed her chin. Her cheeks. Her earlobe. Her lips. A small lip contact. Enough to leave Hermione with the feeling that there was something missing.

Without opening her eyes, she searched for the redhead's lips. She found them and kissed them a bit more roughly than the last time. No tongue was involved. No, they wanted to keep it simple.

-We're drunk. –Hermione stated in a whisper.

-I know.

-This isn't right.

-I know that, too.

-Then why are we doing this?

-That, I don't know.

Ginny continued fondling the back of Hermione's hand with her thumb and leaving an occasional kiss on her neck until both of them fell asleep.

The next morning, afternoon actually, Draco was the first one to wake up. He looked around the room. He saw the beer and realized the girls had come back. Then he saw them. They were extremely close and he could see that Ginny's face was buried between Hermione's head and shoulder. He got up and took a closer look. They were holding hands and Ginny's other hand was placed on Hermione's hip. They didn't seem like "just friends".

He gently shrugged both of them and when he saw they were awaking, he started talking very slowly and very calmly.

-Look, it's none of my business what you girls do when you're alone but I wouldn't like to see the others awaking and finding you like this. If I were you, I'd get up and talk about what happened last night.

Both the girls got up, lined their clothes and shot Draco Malfoy a look that basically said: "Thanks for that. We owe you."

Draco smiled and sat on the couch, waiting for the others to wake up.

As for the girls, they went outside. They decided they should go for a walk and sat down on the grass near the lake. Hermione looked down and started to play with her snickers, trying to make them match perfectly.

-We should talk, you know? –Ginny finally said.

-I think that if we just avoid the subject, it will go away.

-Hermione… Please.

-You're right.

-So, what do you want to do? About us, I mean.

-I don't know. I love you as a friend, that I'm sure of. More than that, I can't say.

-I understand.

-What about you?  
-If I love you as more than a friend?

-Yes…

-I can't know for sure.

-So, you know how I feel, right?

-Yes. But, I think everything in this world is worth a shot. Us not being an exception.

-So, should we try?

-I don't know. Should we?

-Yes, Ginny, I think we should. I mean, if not now, when?

-Exactly. So, we're doing this?

-Yes, we are.

-Ok. Do you think we should tell anyone?

-No, not for now, at least.

-I agree.

They got up and held hands. They were walking towards the castle when Ginny asked:

-Hermione, do you think this will work?

-Maybe it will, maybe it won't. There's no way to know for sure.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? I hope so... Please, let me know what you think of it, ok? It would mean the world to me and it doesn't hurt to send a review. **

**Love, **

_**Potter.**_


End file.
